


Bending The Rules

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Wet Dream, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Let’s say May has an extremely strict rule against masturbating in the house. Maybe she grew up with a few brothers and got fed up with seeing teenaged boys getting themselves off because they couldn’t be bothered to hide themselves properly, maybe she is just wigged out by the idea of Peter touching himself while living under her roof. I don’t know. May makes the rules, I’m sure she is completely justified....Peter, being 15 and sort of relying on that release each day to take the edge off of his already especially stressful life, just sort of… folds. He doesn’t touch himself at home anymore, he certainly can’t do it at school, and the only other place that Peter spends time is one of his biggest sources of sexual frustration when he was able to get off. Now, over a month without getting off, it’s really starting to wear Peter down.





	Bending The Rules

Let’s say May has an extremely strict rule against masturbating in the house. Maybe she grew up with a few brothers and got fed up with seeing teenaged boys getting themselves off because they couldn’t be bothered to hide themselves properly, maybe she is just wigged out by the idea of Peter touching himself while living under her roof. I don’t know. May makes the rules, I’m sure she is completely justified.

And maybe Peter has known this since that one time May caught him with his hand down his pants when he was 13. Maybe he has been very, very careful not to be caught since then, because he has never seen May fly off of the handle as much as she did then.

Perhaps one day, a little flustered and tired and just ready to get off and go to bed after a long day, Peter stumbles through the front door, slips into his room, clicks the door shut, flops down in bed, pulls out his dick, and goes about his nightly ritual of jerking off to porn on his phone.

Completely forgetting to lock the door.

When May walks in to tell him goodnight and catches him, you better believe that door is coming off the hinges and his phone is being taken away. May doesn’t work two jobs for Peter to break the only rule she asks him to follow.

You think May is stupid enough to let Peter have unlimited shower time after this? Negative. She keeps very good tabs on Peter when she is home, and tells him that she has nanny cams all over the house for when she is away. She doesn’t actually. But Peter doesn’t know that, and is too nervous about being caught to test it.

Peter, being 15 and sort of relying on that release each day to take the edge off of his already especially stressful life, just sort of… folds. He doesn’t touch himself at home anymore, he certainly can’t do it at school, and the only other place that Peter spends time is one of his biggest sources of sexual frustration when he was able to get off. Now, over a month without getting off, it’s really starting to wear Peter down.

School is its own special hell. At least when he is with Tony, he is free to step away to the bathroom and take a breather whenever he needs to. He can take a break and sit down somewhere if he suddenly finds himself hard and needs to hide it. He is free from eyes constantly watching him, waiting for him to do something embarrassing. Not so with school.

So when Peter shows up at the door of Tony’s lab later that day, let out early after feigning sick because he just couldn’t handle the scrutiny anymore, he is disheartened to find the door locked. “FRIDAY, can you let me in?”

“Not right now, Peter. Mr. Stark is has asked to have the door locked until further notice.”

Peter frowns. Without a phone to call Tony with, there was no way for Peter to tell him he was coming early, or for him to call and ask that he unlock the door. “Can you tell him I’m here?”

“No. He is currently busy.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Masturbating.”

The unemotional, clinical tone that FRIDAY speaks in does nothing to stop Peter’s face going red and all of his thoughts suddenly honing in on the idea of Tony getting himself off. Peter swallows. “O-okay, can you tell me when he unlocks the door?”

“Yes.”

Peter opts to lean into the wall and sink down to the floor, his backpack clutched to his front. Each passing minute has Peter’s body winding a little tighter. Does he take this long to get off? If he goes this long by himself, how long can he last during sex? What does he masturbate to? Does he do this every day?

That thought has Peter closing his eyes, his hand coming to squeeze himself through his jeans. Maybe it’s just because he is starved for sexual release, but something about the idea of existing in a room that Tony recently ejaculated in five days a week has Peter’s head spinning.

Peter’s hand snatches away from his lap when FRIDAY breaks his train of thought.

“The door is now unlocked.”

Peter stands, asking quietly, “Is he, uh, done? With… what he was doing?”

“Yes.”

Peter swallows as he pushes the door open, stumbling into the room when he makes it down the stairs. Peter scans the room, expecting Tony to be bent over a project, maybe lying on the floor working on one of the suits, like usual. Instead, Peter’s eyes land on Tony sitting at his desk in a far corner of the room, where he (very rarely) does paperwork. And apparently jerks off. Fuck.

“Hey, Peter.” Tony says casually, standing from his seat and walking to a work bench. “You’re early, everything alright?”

Peter tries to mirror Tony’s placid tone, completely failing. “I-I’m, yeah, uh, I’m fine.”

Tony looks Peter over, flushed cheeks and backpack covering his front already answering his question as he asks, “Were you waiting?”

“Uh. Just. For a few minutes.” Peter mumbles.  _And I thought about you touching yourself the whole time_  thankfully remained behind his teeth.

Tony finally shows a modicum of embarrassment, clearing his throat as he turns to pick up a wrench. “Well, I don’t really have anything for you to do right now, why don’t you just hang out for a bit.”

Peter sits on the floor, his backpack sat between his legs. He watches Tony work, an already arousing activity for him, now made nearly torturous. He can’t look at Tony’s hands without thinking about them on his own cock.

The next few days pass incredibly slowly, at least for Peter. He can’t sleep at night, all he can dream about is the thought of Tony getting himself off, or better still, getting Peter off. School is it’s normal hell. He still works with Tony after school, and Peter has a harder time not thinking filthy thoughts about his mentor with each passing day.

Peter is  _tired_. He’s horny, and anxious, and so very tired, he is dosing as soon as he lies down in bed that night, knowing that it will be another night of sleep interrupted by his own thoughts.

“Hey, kid.”

Startled, Peter whips his head up to look at Tony, standing in his doorless doorway. His voice is cheerful, but he is looking at where the hinges of his door used to be. If Tony is at his house at 10:30 at night, Peter knows there must be trouble. “What’s going on?”

“It’s special internship training. Sometimes you have to work late nights, and we need to be sure that you can handle the stress.” Tony’s voice is chipper. May stands behind him, looking dubious.

She was right to be, because “special internship training” turned out to be “fighting bad guys until two in the morning”.

When they are finally done, the toll it has taken on Peter’s body is clear. Without adrenaline to keep him going, Peter simply slumps to the ground, his head tipped back against a brick wall. “Can I go home now, Mr. Stark?”

Tony hoists Peter up, holding him carefully as he takes off. “Nope. I told May I was keeping you all night. That actually didn’t take as long as I thought it would. We’ll just go back to my place, and I’ll take you home in the morning.”

“‘Kay.” Peter murmurs. He barely manages to stay awake for the ride home, his body is limp as Tony taps the spider on his chest and peels his suit off, and he is so thankful to be lying down that he doesn’t even recognize the significance of being laid down in bed by Tony.

In Tony’s bed.

“So uh,” Tony starts, pulling off his sweat-damp clothes and putting on a new pair of boxers. “Why don’t you have a bedroom door anymore, Pete?”

“May caught me jerking off.” Peter mumbles. “So she took my door ‘n my phone ‘n stuff.”

Tony snorts and lays down in bed. “Wow, harsh.”

“Mm-hm.” Peter hums. “‘N it sucks cause now I can only take. Like. Five minute showers. She’s got cameras ‘n shit everywhere, too, so even when she’s gone I can’t.”

Tony furrows his brows at the ceiling. He would ask further questions, but Peter rolling into his side and sighing softly has him shutting up. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, though it feels like no time before he is awoken by needy whines and the repetitive, insistent rock of Peter’s hips against his leg.

Peter jars awake with a sharp gasp. The solid heat between his legs feels incredible, and he puffs out a breath as he rolls his hips into it. He realizes a little too late that it is Tony’s chest that his head is resting on, and his thigh between his legs, and  _oh no oh no oh_ \- “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Peter shoves himself away, his body mourning the loss of the possibility of getting off. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to do that, if I knew-“ Peter’s voice cracks, and he can only bear to meet Tony’s eyes for a beat before looking away again, his hands coming up to cover his face. “Oh my god, I’m so fucking gross, I’m sorry!”

“Hey.” Tony says softly, pulling Peter back into his body. “It’s not gross. You didn’t know. Listen, why don’t you go take a shower, you can get off and come back to bed. No big deal.”

Peter’s face somehow goes a shade of red darker, and he shakes his head. “I can’t do that, May will be so mad if she finds out, and she’ll make me stop coming here, and I can’t, I can’t…” A quiet sob bubbles from Peter’s lips. “I’ll go sleep on the floor, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Tony tightens his grip on Peter’s body when he tries to move away. Peter whimpers, and Tony is aware that Peter’s cock is again pressed into his thigh. He is suddenly aware that Peter has leaked so much precum that it has soaked through the fabric of both of their underwear, and Tony’s leg is tacky with fluid. “May just told you not to touch yourself, right?” Upon receiving an affirmative nod, Tony pushes his hand into Peter’s underwear, ignoring Peter’s shattered gasp when his hand wraps around his weeping head. “Alright, I’ll do it, then. She can’t get mad at you because I am the one who did it, and she can’t punish me because I am an adult, so there is no losing.”

That logic seems perfectly sound to Peter right now, his hips already canting into the slick ring of Tony’s fist. “Oh god, oh-!”

Tony is entirely unsurprised at Peter’s cock already spasming in his hand, Peter shouting pitifully into his chest as his hip jerk violently. “Alrighty, let’s get you some clean-“

“That didn’t do anything!” Peter whispers harshly, panic in his voice as tears again start to fall. “I’m never going to stop feeling like this, I’m never going to sleep again, Mr. Stark what am I going to-?!”

“Shh,” Tony soothes, rolling out of bed and dragging Peter to his feet. “Come on, it’s alright. Let’s go have a shower, see if that helps.”

After a few minutes under cold water, taking deep, steadying breaths as instructed by Tony, Peter is feeling a little more in control. He’s stopped crying and only his hands continue to tremble. Eventually he says quietly, “I think I’m okay.”

“Good.” Tony says softly, reaching behind Peter to turn the warm water on. Peter’s cock stands obscenely in his soaked boxers. “You want to take those off and actually get cleaned up?”

Peter blushes, eyeing Tony’s underwear.

Tony looks as well, mouthing an  _oh_  before pulling them off and tossing them out of the shower. Peter mimics him, pushing the wet fabric down his legs. He winces at the impressive amount of come spread across the inside, but tries not to get hung up on it, dropping them outside of the curtain.

As Peter washes his body, Tony can’t help but notice Peter’s balls. They look swollen and painful, even in comparison to his cock, standing at full attention and leaking cloudy fluid. Tony wonders vacantly if that is actual semen dribbling out of Peter’s slit. “Are you still feeling horny?” Tony could roll his eyes at himself.

“Yeah…” Peter murmurs, washing the last bit of shampoo out of his hair. He wipes the water from his eyes and opens them to look at Tony, just in time to see him dropping to his knees. “Oh, fuck.”

Tony smirks and takes Peter’s cock into his mouth. He tries not to be turned on by the fact that he can bury his nose in Peter’s pubes without his head hitting the back of his throat. He fails. Peter wails above him, shaking hands clawing at his shoulders. Tony moves easily, licking away Peter’s salty leakage and swirling his tongue around his head for anything that might be left. Peter’s hips thrust to meet his mouth instinctively, involuntarily. He’s ready for Peter to come when his breaths start coming in short, rasping huffs.

“Mr. Stark I’m-I’m coming-fuck!” Peter panics at the last second and pulls out of Tony’s mouth just as he hits the end of his rope, managing to come on Tony’s face and ruin his own orgasm at the same time, his cock bobbing helplessly in front of Tony’s face. “Shit, I’m sorry, I was trying not to-“

“Stop.” Tony says, standing and washing his face over Peter’s shoulder. “Stop apologizing. It’s okay.” Tony presses a soft kiss to Peter’s lips, realizing he’s given the kid two orgasms without taking that step yet. “It’s all okay.”

“Okay…” Peter breathes, more dazed by the kiss than he was his release.

“Feeling any better?”

Peter shakes his head sheepishly. “Not really, that just felt… bad.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of important to keep touching it until the end.” Tony murmurs, nudging Peter to trade places with him. “Let me wash up, and we’ll see about getting you there again, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Peter says softly. He watches Tony shower, his eyes landing on Tony’s half hard cock. Peter reaches out and runs his finger carefully over Tony’s head. “Do you… like this?”

Tony can’t tell if “this” means what Peter is doing to his cock, or if it means getting the opportunity to make Peter come several times at 3am, but the answer is the same either way. “Yes, very much.”

By the time Tony is clean and dragging Peter back to bed, his cock is fully hard and slick with leakage. Peter tries to grab him again when he is tossed onto the mattress, but Tony shakes his head, pinning Peter’s hips to the bed and lathing his tongue over Peter’s cock. “I’m going to suck you again. Come in my mouth.”

Peter’s cheeks flush and he nods, moaning quietly when Tony’s mouth envelopes his cock again. Warm fingers massage gently at his balls, still full and sore, and Peter can only try not to scream at the way it sends arousal sparking through his cock.

When Peter starts spitting out cute, bashful warnings, Tony lays his arm over Peter’s hips to keep him from pulling away again. His hand cups his balls gently when he feels them go tight against Peter’s body, and he actually has to try not to choke on the amount of fluid filling his mouth. He manages it, though, and when he pulls away, something close to satisfaction is finally playing across Peter’s face. “How was that?”

Peter can only nod indolently, staring at Tony’s cock. He hasn’t even caught his breath before he is shoving Tony onto his back, settling between his legs and stroking his cock.

Tony watches Peter work him with both hands, occasionally testing the tip of his cock on his tongue, nervous to bite the bullet and take him all the way down. It’s not a problem, and between Peter’s surprisingly skilled hands and his trepidatious willingness, Tony is spilling over his stomach within minutes, huffing Peter’s name quietly.

There is a span of silence, the only noise being that of Tony and Peter’s mutually steadying breaths. Eventually, Peter mumbles, “Can we go to sleep now, Mr. Stark?”

Tony nods, grabbing his shirt from earlier off the floor to wipe the mess off of his stomach. “That sounds like a great idea.” Peter crawls nervously up his body, giving him a peck on the lips before rolling off.

It feels natural for them to lie under the covers together, Peter’s back hugged into Tony’s chest. The next morning passes with minimal awkwardness, and they go back into their normal routine with minimal change. Other than Tony assisting Peter in at least one guilt-free orgasm a day, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Some disclaimers: I don’t care if most 40+yo men don’t masturbate, I don’t care that FRIDAY probably would have been more discreet, I don’t care that May probably doesn’t give a shit if Peter mastubates or not, I don’t care, this is my horny fever dream and I stand behind it.


End file.
